Amber Nights
by Bishop1
Summary: A group of vampires formulate a plan to rob $500,000 from a vampiric nightclub. Set several months after the events of Blade 2. (Work in progress, rated for later chapters).
1. Drifters

1. Drifters  
  
Laurus didn't like coming to night clubs. They were a hotspot for trouble, crowded with adolescent idiots looking to get smashed. The damp air reeked of body odour and vomit, and the bodies of humans were left to lie limply in the corners of the dancefloor once they'd been fed off. Lights and cigarette smoke filled the darkness while tasteless music reverberated off the walls.  
  
From the second level of the club he was able to survey the entire stupidity of the younger generation. Teenage vampires in all their glory, ebbing and flowing together in their drunken state. Times had certainly changed since he was their age...  
  
"Laurus, my man!"  
  
A spindly figure climbed the spiralling staircase that connected the second level to the dancefloor. Laurus immediately recognised him as Erigeron, the man he'd come here to meet. He seemed much like a used car salesman who was always looking for new ways of making money. For the last year or so he'd been putting up the money to open new nightclubs, this being one of them, and taking a cut from the profits each month. It had been a few months since they'd last seen each other, but Laurus still considered the man a friend. He'd never have come to a dump like this otherwise.  
  
Erigeron sat at the table, carrying a glass of whiskey. "Long time no see, my man. Thanks for coming on short notice."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"You haven't got a drink. Wait here, I'll get you one."  
  
"I'm fine," replied Laurus, in a tone that told him he wanted to conclude this conversation and leave the club as soon as possible.  
  
Erigeron nodded and sat down. He took a sip from his grimy glass and gestured to their surroundings. "What do you think of my latest investment?"  
  
"I hate night clubs."  
  
"You're missing out. This place will be a goldmine this time next year. I own a fifteenth of the place." He paused for a moment. "What about you? How's the plasma trade doing?"  
  
"I'm not doing that anymore. I'm clean."  
  
"Oh? I thought it was bringing in the dough fast and sweet."  
  
"Not anymore." Laurus gave a bitter look to the dancefloor below, where the crowd continued to seeth as one. "I didn't like who my customers were becoming."  
  
"Ah right, the 'younger generations are going to hell' speech," replied Erigeron. "I forgot you were a genuine kid-hater."  
  
"I never said I hate kids."  
  
"Sure you did. They got a right to snort whatever they want, you know. And just cause you're not selling it to them anymore it doesn't mean they're not getting it."  
  
"They're not getting it from me. That's all I care about."  
  
"So it's an act of morality? Quit dealing and prevent a few overdoses huh? Life doesn't work that way, my man. All you've done is stopped making money."  
  
"I have enough to see me through."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Laurus gave his friend an annoying stare. "Did you ask me here for a reason?"  
  
The club owner held up his hands. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Another House of Pain?"  
  
Laurus recalled Erigeron's last business venture. It had been another nightclub that was forced to shut down after the Daywalker learned of its location.  
  
"That was just bad luck," spat Erigeron. "That posse from Damaskinos's sect were the ones that compromised us."  
  
"You took a loss, I take it."  
  
"A fucking huge loss. I put up 40% of the capital to open that club, and it went bust overnight. Just like that." He clicked his fingers and fell quiet again, staring into his half-empty glass of whiskey. When he looked up, Laurus noted a different light in his eyes. Something between desperation and determination. "I've got a plan, my man. A plan that could save both our financial lives."  
  
Laurus sat back in his chair. "My financial life doesn't need saving."  
  
"It's a simple robbery. The rest of the owners who bought this club recently discovered an ancient artefact - some religious piece of crap valued at around $500,000."  
  
"You're into religion now?" asked Laurus.   
  
"We've already found someone willing to buy it. Some cult leader called Maowkavitz. Ever heard of him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maowkavitz... You know. The gothic dude in charge of the Maowkavitz sect."  
  
"Erigeron, I never heard of him."  
  
"All right, that doesn't matter. What's important is that he's going to buy this artefact from us the night after tomorrow. The sale's taking place here."  
  
"In the club? That's not very clever."  
  
"There are several floors beneath the club where we keep the safe. Our accountants work down there, its kind of like an office. That's where we'll make the sale."  
  
Laurus folded his arms. "So what's your plan? You want me to steal this artefact for you?"  
  
"I don't give a shit about the artefact, I want the $500,000 Maowkavitz is going to pay us. THAT's what you're going to steal."  
  
"And what makes you think I can get away with a robbery like that?"  
  
Erigeron's face pulled into an untrustworthy sneer. "Because I'm the one you'll be robbing."  
  
Laurus leaned forwards and clasped his hands together on the table. "You wanna repeat that?"  
  
"The club has put me in charge of handling the money. Once the sale goes through, you come in and rough me up a bit. Make me bleed, give me an injury, that kind of shit. Then grab the money and get out of there. I own part of this club, so I can tell you the codes for our security alarm. You'll be able to sneak in without a hitch. Afterwards, we'll meet up and split the cash."  
  
Laurus gave the plan a quick run-through. "If you're in charge of handling the money, then why don't YOU just steal it yourself."  
  
"Laurus my man, I thought you had more brains than that." Erigeron tapped the side of his head. "Think about it. If I do a runner with the $500,000 everyone's gonna know it was me. And I don't feel like being hunted for the rest of my life."  
  
Understanding hit Laurus. "I see... If I steal the money from you, then everyone will see you as the victim."  
  
"Exactly. And we just split the money afterwards when no-one's watching."  
  
Erigeron sat back in his chair and exhaled triumphantly, as if he'd just solved one of life's greatest mysteries. He finished off his whiskey and tossed the empty glass over his shoulder. Laurus heard it smash on the dancefloor below.  
  
"Well?" the nightclub owner asked.  
  
Laurus folded his arms again. He wasn't in dire need of money right now, and he could manage for a few months on the savings he'd built up shortly before he quit dealing blood plasma. But the Erigeron was offering him a sound opportunity. $500,000 was a lot of money...  
  
He eventually looked up at his friend, who was eagerly awaiting his decision. "All right, I'll do. But on two conditions. First is that we split the money equally, no skimming."  
  
"Fair and square, my man."  
  
"And secondly, I'll need some help. I can't do this job alone."  
  
"Pick whoever you want, but no more than two people. I'm only willing to split the money four ways. You, me, and two other people of your choice."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Erigeron slammed his palms down on the table. "Hot shit! I got me a break. This is gonna be my biggest score in months."  
  
"I do have one more question," said Laurus.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"This is a lot of money we're talking about here. Why'd you let me in on this?"  
  
"My man, you're the only one I can trust with a score like this. Anyone else would be running off with the loot all for themselves."  
  
Laurus considered his friend with a wry sense of amusement. Erigeron had more in common with the young generation than he would have preferred, but at least he had a strong sense of loyalty. It was probably one of things that had preserved their friendship over the years.  
  
After a long while, he rose from the table. "I'm off."  
  
Erigeron looked up at him. "You just got here."  
  
"I don't care much for the atmosphere."  
  
"Whatever. I'll drop by your place tomorrow night and we'll go over the details of the plan."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And one more thing my man. Whoever you hire to help you out, make sure you can trust them. I don't want any screw-ups, not with this."  
  
Laurus paused for a moment, wondering who he could trust to help him out.  
  
"Relax. I know the perfect woman." 


	2. Past Lovers

2. Past Lovers  
  
Moonlight showered the city with a brilliant glow that night. There were still several hours until dawn, and Laurus had made his way across town to the one place in which he could safely let his guard down. A block of flats where Sonnie lived.  
  
The lights were off when Laurus stepped into the fourteenth floor apartment. The air was cold too. Sonnie must have left the doors to the balcony open, allowing the curtains to gently roll back and forth. He quietly closed the door and looked around for his old friend. The apartment was deathly still. He took several cautious steps towards the bedroom, where he guessed Sonnie might be. She always did like her early nights.  
  
A hiss of air made him stop in his tracks - the sound had come from the balcony outside. He slowly approached the drifting curtains and looked out at the female figure beyond, silhouetted by the brilliant moonlight.  
  
Sonnie.  
  
Laurus recognised the familiar contours of the woman's body as she gracefully arched her limbs in co-ordinated patterns. Her hands slowly teased a sword across her skin with skill and precision. She was practising her techniques again - one of the few vices she insisted on maintaining from her childhood years.  
  
Laurus stood there and watched her elegantly perform movements that he'd never dare attempt himself. Sonnie always seemed so strong and supple. Observing her from the shadows was stirring dark thoughts in his mind. He slowly pushed the curtains aside and silently stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
In an instant, Sonnie's arm had darted round to place the edge of her sword against his neck. He froze for a moment, waiting for her to recognise her old comrade-in-arms. "Nice of you to stop."  
  
"Laurus?" She lowered her blade and looked at him in disbelief. The prominent features of her face were illuminated by the moon, bathing her body in pale light. She was dressed in a simple blouse with tight tracksuit bottoms.   
  
"I came to see you. You're looking well."  
  
In a moment, Sonnie had regained her composure and turned to face the city's skyline. "I wish I could say the same for you. You look like hell."  
  
Laurus scrubbed a hand over his unshaven chin. "I was in a night club," he replied, as if it explained his shabby appearance.  
  
"You didn't kill anyone did you?"  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
She turned to face him again, leaning against the balcony. "I don't see you for months - no calls, no messages - and now you show up looking like a blood bank reject. I thought you were dead. Where have you been for the last three months?"  
  
Laurus took a step towards her. "I wanted to contact you, believe me. But I had no choice. Some people were after me for unpaid loans and I needed to lay low for a while."  
  
Sonnie's tone grew icy. "You mean other dealers..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I knew you'd get yourself into trouble once you stopped dealing plasma. I warned you, didn't I?"  
  
"I didn't want that life anymore. It was destroying too many people."  
  
"And what about now? Why show yourself now?"  
  
"I've taken care of my creditors. They won't hound anyone for money ever again."  
  
Sonnie folded her arms as a gesture of annoyance. "You killed them? God, Laurus, what if someone finds their bodies?"  
  
"I used silver."  
  
She sighed and faced away from him again. "Crazy idiot. You could have gotten hurt."  
  
He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I was careful. Besides, I didn't think you cared anymore."  
  
"I don't," she replied, still keeping her back to him and staring out at the city.  
  
Laurus smelled her hair, tasting the familiar scent he remembered from long ago when the two of them had first met. "I have an offer for you."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't believe in marriage."  
  
"I'm doing a job the night after tomorrow. I could use someone who's good with a sword."  
  
"I'm sure you could, but its not going to be me. I'm still mad at you for disappearing without telling me."  
  
He slowly moved his hands down her arms to clasp her waist. "The payout would be generous, enough to see us through for a very long time."  
  
"I'm not interested."  
  
"It's a robbery - and we'll have help from an insider to get us past security. It should be an easy ride."  
  
"Then you won't need me."  
  
"I work on the side of caution. You know that." His hands gently slid up the front of her body until they rested on her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Stop that," she whispered.  
  
"Five Hundred Thousand dollars, split four ways. That's $125k each Sonnie."  
  
"God, Laurus. $125,000? What are you robbing, a dozen blood banks?"  
  
"I thought you weren't interested."  
  
"I'm not. I just don't want to see you killed on some foolish bank job. Now stop touching me, you lost that right three months ago."  
  
His fingers found the collar of her blouse and began unbuttoning her. "I don't intend to die on some foolish bank job, but if you're really worried about me then maybe you should come with me. Make sure I don't do anything stupid."  
  
"I have better things to do than babysit you. Steal the money yourself."  
  
"I'd prefer it if I had some help. Someone I can really trust."  
  
Sonnie grunted. "And you think you can trust me? I'm likely to kill you for making me think you were dead."  
  
The blouse came off, and moonlight fell on her exposed shoulders. Laurus planted a small kiss on her smooth skin, then began work on her bra. "If anyone's going to kill me, I'd want it to be you."  
  
"Is that what you want? I'm still holding my sword."  
  
"What I want is for you to say you'll help me pull off this job the night after tomorrow." He dropped the bra over the balcony, letting it fall fourteen floors to the ground below.  
  
"And if I say yes, I get $125,000?"  
  
"Every cent."  
  
"And you really have inside information on the bank we're robbing?"  
  
"Its not a bank, it's a night club." He cupped her breasts again and began kissing the skin of her neck. "And yes, I'll have inside information."  
  
She closed her eyes, letting the sensations of his caresses soften her mind. "You're hitting a night club?"  
  
"Trust me. They'll be plenty of money to steal."  
  
"What about the other two people?"  
  
"What other two people?"  
  
"You said we'd split the money four ways. So who are the other two?"  
  
"One is my friend - he's the insider. A man called Erigeron. I was hoping you could help me out with the fourth person."  
  
He continued his caresses across her bare skin, tasting and squeezing her unique body as moonlight bathed the two of them. Sonnie elicited a quiet groan, feeling her muscles relax under Laurus's hands.  
  
"I might know someone," she eventually conceeded. "But he's more of a mercenary. He prefers jobs with a body count included."  
  
"If we run into any security guards, they're all his." He briefly ceased his lovings upon her body. "Just as long as you can trust him. We're talking about a lot of money here."  
  
"I've known him almost as long as I've known you. I trust him."  
  
"Does that mean you'll do this with me?"  
  
There was a moment of pause, though secretly Sonnie had already made her decision. She took his hand and guided it beneath the fabric of her tracksuit bottoms. "What do you think?"  
  
Laurus slid his hand between her legs, provoking another small groan from her lips. The sword dropped beside their feet with a clatter, and she pulled the remainder of her clothes down her legs. A stiff breeze blew against the two of them.  
  
"Its cold out here," he said. "Do you want to go inside?"  
  
"I like the cold," she told him.  
  
He nodded, and bent her over the balcony. 


End file.
